To Love and Comfort Her
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Buttercup has been away from home for six years. Butch has been looking for her for six years. One afternoon, when Butch visits her at the mansion in another town, he decides to converse with her. Realizing how much love she actually needs, Buttercup told him all about her feelings. She goes home soon after. But, will she ever forgive her family before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup's P.O.V

Six years ago I ran away, and found this big mansion that is abandoned. Half of the place is unfurnished, and the other half is furnished, so it feels empty and somehow lonely. I don't know why- maybe it's just me that feels lonely. Since ever I turned sixteen, I started feeling like I've never seen someone in my whole life- but I don't know who, since I lost some of my memory. I ran away because I was mistreated so badly- I couldn't handle that no more, so that is why I came here. An oddly familiar boy appeared, and sat next to me. "Hey," I said. "My name is Butch. Buttercup, do you remember me?" He replied. "Maybe not. And why do you look a bit like me?" I responded. "I was your counterpart. Blossom and Bubbles are your sisters. They have been struggling in certain fights because you are not there. You are a superheroine who ran away," Butch said. "I'm no superheroine. And I don't believe in that nonsense," I replied. "Ok, whatever," He responded as he flies into the air. I got lifted into the air, and gasped. "Put me down!" I shouted. "Okay," Butch said as he places me back into the seat, "Do you believe me now?" "Yes," I replied. I secretly hoped that I am dreaming, but this is real life. "Why are you here?" I asked, realizing that he was in the female dominated acedemy. "Okay, sorry about that. Your sisters told me to find you. They were worried about you," He replied with a death glare as he walks out. I wonder if I'm going to see him again- dead or alive, that doesn't matter. But, his body is solid like a human being, and he didn't act like a ghost. You can only see through ghosts, right? Okay, this is weird- I've just met a super-powered human.

I placed the fork into the sushi, and moved it around the plate. I'm not interested in eating, because of my current emotions. And I've been having nightmares. I don't know what they are about, but they usually are like visions- visions of a shadow stalking me as I try to get to the second floor of my mansion (yes, I was trying to get out of the mansion to escape this thing that seems so evil). That shadow has claws, a long nose, a shrill crooning voice that scares me, and pointy boots. My current emotions are a mix of fear, sadness, and a bit of shock (from that boy lifting me into the air). I placed the sushi into my mouth a minute later, and the bell rang signaling time to go to class. I quickly swallowed the sushi, and chugged down the water. I quickly picked up my textbooks and binder, and rushed to class.

Butch's P.O.V

It seems this girl doesn't really remember much about Blossom, Bubbles, and even the city of Townsville. Buttercup seems totally different from her younger self, and she did deny having superpowers and the fact that superheroes/heroines ever exist. I flew to the seemingly abandoned mansion, and wondered if Buttercup ever lives there. I approached the bedroom window, and looked through. In there, I saw a pastel green bed and a vanity that might be perfect for a princess. A journal is left on the desk, and there also is a computer. I don't think I can get in the window, so I floated to the ground and tried getting through the door. The door is locked too, so I decided to wait for Buttercup. I don't want to be accused of being on someone's property, so I hid behind the bushes. After three hours, I noticed Buttercup getting out of the limo and walking to the door. She disappeared into the mansion, and I decided to get out of the bushes. I'm sure nobody noticed me, and I looked at myself, making sure that there is not a single piece of dirt on my clothes. I knocked on the door, and Buttercup opened the door. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Of course," She replied as I walked into the mansion. "How did you get here quickly?" She asked as we sit down in the living room. "Umm... My superpowers," I replied while blushing, not being able to find the right words. "Okay," She responded. "Buttercup, if you don't remember who they are, they are from Townsville, and are superheroines. They are called Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom is cold and bossy, while Bubbles is girly and cowardly. Why is that you ran away four years ago, and never came back since then?" I said. "I ran away because they seriously mistreated me. Nobody from that town seemed to like me, and those are the reasons why I came here. And your description of my sisters is very vague and shallow," Buttercup replied. "Of course the description is shallow. But, running away from Townsville?! That is no way to deal with your problems. You've ran away a few times, but this time you decided to stay away. That would make your family more worried about you- which is already happening," I responded as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch is acting so friendly, and he even placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a warm sensation in my heart, and blushed lightly as I turned my head to the left so that he can't see me blushing. I really wished to date a guy who can help me deal with my problems- someone who is caring, kind, funny, a little protective, and knows how to cheer one up... Like Butch. When I came to the assumption that Butch is that kind of guy that I want to date, I blushed even more. A tear streamed down my left cheek, and I tried to fight back my tears and the temptation to cry into his chest. I placed my head into my hands, and decided to let out my emotions. Next thing I know, I felt a hand rubbing my back. "It's alright," Butch's voice said, "It's alright..." "Like I'd ever return! How can I ever return if my family didn't care about me?" I replied, my voice cracking with hurt emotion, "Those snobby girls don't know what it's like to be the toughest fighter!" When I said something about those girls, images of my early childhood immediately rushed into my head. I placed my head into his masculine chest, and cried even more. "Butch, I..." I whimpered. "Shh, shh..." He replied soothingly as he holds me tightly and strokes my head. "I don't even want to go back. Please don't make me..." I concluded, "They hate me. Literally... They do..." "No, they don't. They love you and are sorry for what they have done to you long ago, my Buttercup. Even the Professor is sorry. They are worried like crazy when you disappeared from the Utonium household that midnight," He assured. "Really? I'm not sure whether to believe you or not. I mean, they just treat me like dirt back then. They hated me just because I used to be the toughest fighter- I think they hate tomboys. I mean, literally. Believe me, Butch... I was hated even by the students at Pokey Oaks. Elmer Sglue treats me like shit when I humiliated him... He turned the students against me in fifth grade... Blossom and Bubbles, and even Princess Morbucks got on his side... No wonder his team is female dominated... They all hate me, I swear. Butch, please do understand me. I really wished that I was kind, beautiful, very skinny like an anorexic, and very intelligent and wise during my whole childhood... Instead I'm just stupid, fat, ugly, and unwise..." I replied while holding on to Butch's arms tightly with my hands. I can feel his biceps twitching as he tightens the hug. "You're not ugly, stupid, or fat- you are smart, wise, skinny, and beautiful! Everybody is too stupid to realize that though. I would beat up anybody who says or do something harsh to you- I will protect you and comfort you. I promise," Butch said. Now, I have a feeling that he would hurt anybody who ever got near me. "I understand, my princess... I understand, beautiful..." He concluded as he kissed my head. His kiss is warm and soothing.

"Thanks for understanding me. I don't think you could always be at my side because the female-focused academy doesn't allow boys to be there," I replied. "I know, but I chose to be 'visitor' because I don't want to get kicked out. So, why do you go to the school?" He responded. "Because I want to be kind, calm, ladylike, and wise. That is what the academy is for- they help troubled girls, abused ones, and even the ones who want to change something about themselves. Even the elementary, which is a few blocks away from the academy, is part of the organization. They really are helpful and kind," I said. "That is good, Buttercup. By the way, I play a lot of sports in my school- Pokey Oaks High School. I've wrestled, played football, played basketball, and even hockey. I am the strongest male athlete, and a lot of girls go crazy whenever they see me. I have one video recorded on my phone in where I was working out and flexing my biceps. Do you want to see?" He said. I blushed as I looked into his forest green eyes, and nodded. "Of course," I replied. He took out a phone, and started playing the video. In the video I can see Butch flexing his big biceps. I swooned, and noticed how big they are. "You're so strong. How impressive," I said in a flirty tone of voice. "Thanks," Butch replied, "And you are so beautiful. You should really know that, princess. By the way, do you want to see my eight-pack abs?" "Yes," I responded. Butch stood up, and took off his shirt to reveal his hot, sexy abs. "Oh, my. You are very muscular," I said in amazement. This is like, the guy that I dreamed of dating! A guy who is so muscly, tough, protective, funny, sometimes sweet, kind, and caring! Butch placed the shirt back on. A girl probably stole him because he is the hottest teen alive. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. "No," He replied. "What are you planning to do when you graduate school?" I asked, interested. "I may become a pro wrestler or football player," He responded, "Have you ever practiced cheerleading?" "I practiced cheerleading a few times. So, I may cheerlead for your team if I ever came back, but no," I said.

**Hope you like the first chapter. Any comments/reviews appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's P.O.V

It is getting kind of late, and I decided to make some dinner. I will warm up the lasagna. I took the frozen leftovers out of the fridge, and placed the leftovers in the microwave to heat them up for twenty minutes. I want to make Butch comfortable, so I turned on the television. The news came on, and when I walked back into the kitchen, the anchor said something about Townsville. I ignored the instinct to immediately watch the news as I begin to do my homework. "So, to calm down, you must do one of the following- A, take a deep breath. B, meditate. C, listen to music. Or D, all of the above." The last question said. I circled "all of the above" because they all seem to relax someone who is anxious, stressed, or even upset. I pushed my bangs back as I start to read the book about ettiquette. I thought I heard another voice on television. I sighed, not wanting to watch the news. Maybe that is because I don't usually forgive people easily. I am sure I tried to kill myself once- that is when I was six- literally. "I want Buttercup to come back- we miss her," I heard a female voice said. Why would my snobbish sisters want me to go back, so they can torture me more? She doesn't sound like an emotional girl that wants somebody to come back- she sounds more like a cold-blooded snob, or so do I assume. I walked to the kettle to pour the tea into the cup. I placed sugar into it, and walked back to the table. I started to look at the People Magazine. The microwave rang, and I quickly rushed to the microwave to take out the lasagna. I took out a pair of plates, and a cup. I poured some of the water into the cup, and placed the plates on the table. Butch walked into the kitchen, and sat down. "So, do you live alone right now?" He asked. "Yes," I replied, "And I taught myself to cook and be independent. I even have a part time job as a waitress." I placed the pieces of the lasagna on our plates. I lighted the candles that are on the center of the table, so that there can be a romantic setting for us. I turned on the radio, and setted the music to soft classical. I sat down, and started to eat. "So, how do you live the life of an aristocrat?" He asked.

"I saved a lot of money throughout my whole childhood, unlike Bubbles and Blossom. I paid the bills every month to keep from losing my home. I really enjoy living in this town- there is no going back for me," I replied with a slight smile. "I see," He said, understanding my explanation about how I handled being alone and having the place to myself. "And who is that female voice that said that she missed me?" I asked. "That voice came from Blossom. She didn't really seem sad- maybe she is still in denial," Butch said with a slightly sad smile. "I couldn't forgive them because they were so mean to me back then," I replied. I thought his sad smile is cute. I wished that he cared about me back then, but didn't because of whoever brainwashed him. I had a flashback of a monkey wearing a cape. Perhaps it's that monkey that brainwashed Butch. I couldn't remember my childhood very well- I even forgot about Butch's brothers. I sighed sadly. If he turned good long ago, then this wouldn't have happened- I would have been able to forgive my family. But, the ability to forgive has been taken away from me as a result of being mistreated. That has a lot of disadvantages though- one time, a girl pushed me down the steps at the academy, and since then, we never talked to each other again. I would never forgive her, and as a result, the girl seems to feel guilty about what she did to me. Every single time she tried to apologize, I would interrupt, and walk out the door. I am innately bitter, even though I try to be kind. "Buttercup, why did you lose the ability to forgive others long ago?" Butch asked, sensing my feelings of inner hate towards my family for mistreating me. "Because of their mistreatment. I already told you," I replied as my tears fell down my cheeks. My family would never apologize. "I have proof that they are willing to apologize. I saw on the news," He said as we finish our dinner. We walked to the living room, and sat down. "I wish Buttercup can come back and forgive us. We are terribly sorry," The redheaded girl said. "She can't be... dead," The blond girl said while she is on the brink of tears, "Buttercup, I'm sorry..."

"If you don't know who they are, the redhead is Blossom, and the blond one is Bubbles. They are my brothers' female counterparts. My brothers are called Brick and Boomer, by the way. Why is it you lost some of your memory?" Butch said. "Now I remember, and I don't know why I lost my memory- maybe I tried to forget about them," I replied as I placed my head on Butch's left shoulder. He placed his arm around my shoulders, and I blushed. I closed my eyes, and the television turned off. I am drifting off to sleep.

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup has closed her eyes, and it is kind of dark in here. She looked absolutely beautiful when she is sleeping. I stood up, and she is laying down. I gently lifted her, and started to walk upstairs. I placed her on the pastel green bed, and then placed the blanket on her body. It's not really cold outside- it is spring, but still the month of April. I walked back downstairs to clean up the kitchen. I placed the dishes into the sink, and placed the lasagna into the fridge. I unlighted the candles, and turned off the lights. I walked back upstairs to be in bed with Buttercup. I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am running through the hallway as the shadow continues to chase me. I sense that the shadow is evil, but didn't fight back. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own as I rushed out of the mansion. "I will get you," The voice crooned as I tried to scream for help. No voice would come out, and the only option now is to run farther. "Help! Save me from this evil," I screamed. Butch appeared, and got in between me and the shadow. The scene switched to a scene in which Butch is laying on the ground, bleeding endlessly. I kneeled at his body, and started sobbing... The scene switched again, when I was sitting in bed. Three round windows are at my left, and I walked to the window. I gasped. There is nothing but ruins and zombies hobbling around. "Wake up," I heard a masculine voice said. The scene whirled around me as I subconciously feel a weird vibration going through my body and my head.

I woke up from my dream shaking in fear, and Butch is hugging me tightly. I felt safe and protected as I decided to tell him about the dream. "The dream I just had- it's so real, and I've been having that dream ever since I ran away. In that dream, there is a demon-like shadow chasing me and... you tried to protect me, but got knocked to the ground... And the scene switched to when I walked to the window and saw the ruins and zombies. The dream is so real," I said. "That what Him is planning to do to Townsville- destroy the town and revive the dead to make them zombies. He is also looking for the Chemical X and our superpowers so that he can become stronger and try to destroy Townsville! Not just Townsville, but the whole world. We have to do something about it," He replied as I placed my head onto his chest. It is almost six o'clock in the morning, but I decided to take a little nap. I closed my eyes, and saw visions of a city being on fire. My eyes shot open for the second time, and I made up my mind about going back to sleep. I got up, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I sighed as I washed my hair in the shower.

**Meanwhile, in Townsville...**

Bubbles' P.O.V

I was in like, a fetal position as I woke from my dream. I am crying the whole time. How could we have done this to Buttercup? She's probably dead right now. She could be kidnapped and then shot in the forehead by a hater. We have been mean to her, and acted if she never existed! Why is it? Though I totally disagree with Blossom being mean to her, I followed her because I was so weak willed! "I'm so sorry, Buttercup!" I screamed. The door opened, and Blossom rushed in. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Like I'll ever tell you. It's all your fault that Buttercup ran away six years ago! I love her even though we can be mean to each other, and now she's gone! It's all your fault, it's all your fault! Blossom, get out! I need to be alone," I retorted, referring to the situation that happened six years ago that caused Buttercup to get upset with her and rushed into her room crying. Blossom can be quite cruel to her, and it really showed six years back! Blossom used me so that I can help her hurt Buttercup. She never showed guilt, except for one time when all the toys are stolen from the store, and when she stole the golf things, and when we defeated Mojo for the first time. She has a cold exterior, and only shows it to Buttercup. Blossom never truly apologized to her at all, simply because she is a cruel, harsh bitch! I continued to cry. Professor was so harsh to Buttercup, too. I disagreed with their meanness, but joined in. I don't know why, but if Buttercup ever comes back, I'll immediately apologize to her. Blossom and the Professor wouldn't be so willing. I blame them with all my heart. Since Buttercup's disappearance, I've grown cold towards Blossom and the Professor. I've also grown cold towards all of our friends, and possibly Townsville. I would never stop being so cold to them until Buttercup comes home someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Bubbles' flashback of what happened at age ten...**

Bubbles' P.O.V

Elmer and our friends grouped up. Mitch decided to beat up Buttercup- that would be out of character for him, since he normally treats her with respect. But now, he decided to join in the hate. I joined in at the demand of Blossom's. Mitch punched Buttercup's head really hard, and Buttercup backed up a little. "I'm not fighting back! I don't wanna get into trouble," She said. Mitch laughed and smirked. "Buttercup's a sore loser, and a wimp! She is so cowardly and cannot put up a fight in school right now! Haha. She's such a bitch, too! Let's ramble on her," Elmer said as they rushed to the principal's office. Buttercup rushed into the bathroom, and I decided to follow the group instead.

**And another flashback...**

Bubbles' P.O.V

"You wouldn't go to the party if you keep being like that! Either change your attitude or lock yourself in your room!" Professor shouted harshly. "You're so mean! When are you ever going to at least let me go?!" Buttercup replied angrily. Blossom smirked as she approached her. She pointed the middle finger at her, as if to fuck her off. "Fuck off or suffer tonight. That doesn't matter, fatso." Blossom remarked. Deep inside, I felt bad for my sister. I really wanted to stop this, but I'm afraid that they would view me as a bad child too. Instead, I joined in. I stuck out my tongue and made fun of her. "Come on! If you really want to go, just change your attitude and wear your fucking tutu!" I said, imitating the Professor. Buttercup's expression changed from anger to sadness, to anger again, and finally- hurt. She started crying and rushed to her room. Professor rushed up the stairs, and locked the bedroom door. He placed the keys in his pocket. From this moment on, I will always hate Professor and Blossom! How could they do this to her? And why did I join in?! I can hear her screams- her screams are so loud, even somebody in the very distance can hear the scream. "That's it! I'm going away for six years," She shouted an hour later as we started preparing for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Yeah, but what about going back to save Townsville?! They can do well without me," I said as I took off my pastel green bow and looked up into Butch's eyes. We were sitting on my bed, by the way. "Well, they can't stop Him unless the six of us- the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls- teamed up. That is what Blossom told me a few days ago," He replied as I took off his t-shirt. He unbuttoned my blouse in return to reveal my bosom. I blushed, and took off my pastel green skirt. He took off my bra, and a minute later, he laid on the bed, allowing me to get on top of him. I place my hands on his shoulder, and he places his hands on my waist. I rocked my hips back and forth. He squeezed my breasts tightly, and I moaned in pleasure. I started to kiss him on the lips, and he kissed back. I'm aware that I was blushing a bit, but he didn't notice. After an hour, we got off the bed, and got into our clothes. "What am I to do besides going back?" I asked. "I'm not sure. They actually care about you, and are sorry about what they did. Everybody is too stupid to realize that you are really beautiful," He replied. "I thought you know, but you didn't acknowledge the problem, did you? You're supposed to protect me from whoever Him is, by the way. I can't defend myself because I don't have any superpowers," I responded. "But, the Powerpuff Girls cannot win in the fight against Him if you're not there to help the girls- they might get defeated, only to make me and my brothers the next main heroes of Townsville," Butch said. "That doesn't mean that I am too cowardly to go back," I replied. "Then why did you hesitate about going back?" He asked. "Because they may immediately think that I came home just to get attention. Then my life... would be considered a lie," I said. Hearing the fear in my voice, Butch nodded as if he understands. "Don't worry," He assured as I start to take out my suitcase. "Maybe you're right. I will go back," I said with a slight nod. I placed the suitcase on my bed, and Butch opened the closet. "I want to make a good impression on my sisters to signal them how much I've changed," I concluded as Butch took out all of my clothes and placed them into the suitcase.

"You look good already, but a bit too formal. But, I don't mind. You don't want to soil your clothes when you're out fighting crime. I found this dress somewhere in this closet," He said as he shows me a dress with a black line in the middle. I started to have flashbacks of when I used to fight crime. "You remember now?" He asked. "Yes, but I still focus on making a good impression," I replied stubbornly as I placed on a bracelet and an emerald ring. I unbraided my half dry hair, and it seems wavy. I tossed my hair back and forth, and Butch stared in awe. I blushed as I grabbed my journal and placed it into the suitcase. Butch and I walked out of the mansion. "See if you can fly," He said. "Okay," I said as I jumped into the air. I stayed in the air for longer than ten seconds. I got into the air, and floated as high as the mansion's roof. I got back to the ground, and noticed that Butch is a few inches off the ground. I giggled, and got into the air again. We got farther into the sky, and once a thousand feet off the ground, the ground looks strange to me- shapes and colors. Very strange, like a bird's eye view would be. Butch and I started flying towards another town. I do have superpowers- I completely forgot about them at age ten long ago. Upon arriving in Townsville, we enter the park. I got flashbacks of the park, and when I look into the sky, I notice a pink streak and a blue streak. Butch smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I will lead you to their residence," He said as we flew to the somehow familiar house in the suburbs. Those round windows are exactly what I saw in one of my dreams. "Buttercup, the Professor may be in the lab. So, he sees me as a gentleman right now. I'm pretty sure he might not recognize you at first, but would say that you reminded him of some other girl that disappeared. So, don't get nervous once we got in, ok?" Butch said. "Okay," I replied as he knocked on the door. A grey-haired man allowed us in, and we walked into the living room right this instant. "Hey, Butch. Who is this girl?" He asked. "Her name is Buttercup. Professor, do you remember her?" Butch replied. Professor looked at me for a second. "So, did you run away six years ago because of our harsh treatment? I'm sorry," He said kindly. "I did run away. And don't ask me why I'm no longer a tomboy," I replied. "I won't," He replied. "I'm sorry if I ever mistreated you. I guess I was too angry. Please forgive me," He concluded. "I forgive you, Professor. Promise me you won't ever do that again," I replied.

"I promise," He said as he gives me a hug. "It's time to change into your superhero uniform, Buttercup. That way, the girls might immediately recognize you," Butch said as I got off the couch. We walked into the pink room, and unpacked my suitcase. He pulled out the lime green dress, and handed it to me. I walked into the bathroom, and changed into the dress. I smiled as I looked into the mirror. I walked back out, and Butch stared at me for a minute. "You're that girl that I used to know," He said. "How do you even know me back then?" I asked. "Because... Um, we used to be enemies. Remember?" Butch asked in response. I got flashbacks of when I encountered Butch a few times as a young child. "Thanks, you helped me restore most of my memories!" I said as I rushed to hug Butch. He chuckled as he pecked my right cheek. I jumped up and down in excitement, and Butch laughed. "Whoa, calm down, girl! You just got a bit hyper," He said in between the laughter. I started to laugh along, and we walked downstairs. Upon entering the living room, two girls are sitting on the couch. One girl is redheaded- I think that is Blossom. The other one is Bubbles, if I'm right. They gasped as they looked at me. I gasped in horror as Blossom gave me a death glare. She approached me, and raised her fist. Butch got in between us, and pushed Blossom back, resulting in herself falling on the couch. "Don't hurt her, Blossom! Don't you know that you have humiliated her?! Six years ago, you did just that! And you used Bubbles, right?!" Butch accused. "What, Butch?! Are you accusing me?!" Blossom retorted. Bubbles also cut in, saying that she didn't want a fight to break out. She turned her attention to Blossom, and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You! You used me so that we can humiliate our sister so that she can run away! A reason why I didn't tell you back then that it is wrong to humiliate others is because I used to be such a coward at heart! I was too scared to stand up for her, because you guys would consider me a problem child! I'm looking at you, Blossom... You shouldn't have made her so upset back then..." She said. Blossom gasped, and started to sob a bit. "Really?! Bubbles... I guess I did something mean to her! How could I... But, I wouldn't apologize... Bubbles, you can't be blaming me... But, Buttercup, I'm... Oh! Bubbles, I..." She said. "Butch, do you mind letting Buttercup talk to Blossom?" Bubbles asked, "You don't need to defend her. Blossom isn't too threatening." Butch listened, and sat on the living room chair to listen to the conversation.

"Buttercup, I... No, I hate... Bubbles, I..." Blossom stammered. She placed her palm on her forehead, and Bubbles looked at her, and then me. "Blossom, it's okay to apologize. And Buttercup will forgive you, I promise." Bubbles reassured Blossom as Blossom looks up. I walked up to her a little. "Buttercup, I'm sorry if I ever humiliated you. I'm sorry if I ever bullied you, and I'm sorry if I ever allowed our friends to bully you and spread false rumors. I should have stood up for you, but I was too angry at you back then. I should have thought of a better way to... I don't remember the situation that caused me to be so mean to you," Blossom said as she placed her hand on my shoulder, "Will you please forgive me for what I did?" I felt a warm sensation. "I forgive you, Blossom. Promise me you'll never do that again," I replied. "I promise," She said as we hugged each other tightly. Suddenly, a red cloud formed, and I gasped, frozen in fear. "Buttercup Utonium, I have finally found you!" A voice crooned. I backed up, and Butch rushed in between the red cloud and me. "I won't let you hurt her," He said in an aggressive tone of voice. The figure became visible, and I immediately got a flashback of Him. Him approached me, and grabbed my wrist as he lifts me into the air. "Help," I said as I sense my powers being taken. My heart started slowing down, and I became unconcious.

Blossom's P.O.V

I just apologized to Buttercup, and now this happened. It's like what happened in some video games- the moment the girl reveals her true identity, she gets captured or euthanized by the villain. Him threw her to the floor as he laughed evilly. He rushed out the door, and started causing trouble downtown. Bubbles and I gasped in shock. Butch immediately started chasing Him, possibly hoping to stop Him. We flew downtown, and noticed a fire burning the buildings. The clouds are red, and Him is evolving into a massive, monstrous figure. "Try and stop me," Him crooned as Brick and Boomer appeared. Butch seemed ready for a fight. "Boys, find the weak spots! Bubbles, you go check on Buttercup! I'll fight the fires," I commanded like a good leader would.

Bubbles' P.O.V

I listened to Blossom's orders, and rushed back home to check on Buttercup. She is still on the floor. I rocked her body back and forth, telling her to speak. "Buttercup! Speak," I begged. She opened her eyes. "I still have one fourth of my powers," She said. I helped her up, and she wobbled a bit. "But, Bubbles. I am still recovering, so you might want to protect me a bit so that I won't become unconcious again," She concluded as we flew downtown. The fire is getting a bit worse, and Buttercup gasped in horror. "Oh, my! I remember when Townsville was in distress a few times," She said. "So you got your memory back!" I said excitedly. I wonder where to leave Buttercup so she can be safe for a bit. I rushed for Him's chest, and pummeled his chest. I got back into the distance, and laser beamed Him. Blossom blew ice breath on Him, and Him shrank a bit. "C'mon, let's weaken Him!" She said. "Butch, Brick, and Boomer- get the weak spots! Bubbles, stay a safe distance as you attack Him with your laser beams! I'll breathe more ice breath on Him," She concluded. Buttercup approached me as I start to laser beam Him. "I fully recovered. Don't worry about me when I start to-" Him grabbed her with his claw, and Butch broke the grip on her. Butch then went directly for the chest again. Buttercup laser beamed Him with full power, and then Butch got knocked to the ground. She stopped, and immediately rushed to the ground. "Butch, Butch! Are you okay? Please don't die," Buttercup begged. Brick and Boomer went for the chest again as Blossom breathed more ice breath on Him. I laser beamed Him, and rushed around Him to get the attack everywhere on his body.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am sobbing as I place my hands on Butch's chest. "Please, don't die... You're my love," I said. My hands glowed the color of light green, and my hands started to get warm. Butch's wound is beginning to heal. I gasped in amazement- my special power is healing! Butch stood up, and went straight for Him's chest. I got into the air to attack Him with my laser beam. Him shrank to his normal size as Blossom breathed more ice breath on Him. Him doesn't seem so intimidating in his normal size, because he seems weak right now. Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and I circled around Him. We held our hands together, and our powers combined so that we can defeat Him and banish Him to the place where bad people went- Hell. We closed our eyes as the powers became one, and flashed so bright. The bright light consumed Him, and we opened our eyes again. The light became less bright as it disappears through the ground. "No!" Him shouted, "Curse you, Rowdyruffs! Curse you, Powerpuffs! I shall come back to wreak havoc on your future generations!" The echo stopped as the sky cleared up to a brilliant blue. The fires stopped, and I embraced Butch tightly. I repeated his name as he strokes my head. "It's over, Buttercup. We saved the world," He reassured. "Butch... Without you, the world would have been destroyed, and I would have lived in fear! But, I'm here right now, in your strong arms..." I replied as I cried with joy. I smiled at him, and he blushed. "Buttercup, I love you and will always keep you safe... But, you saved me with your special power. If you didn't come here, then I would have died..." He said. We thanked each other, and Bubbles embraced Boomer, and Blossom did the same to Brick. Butch held my hand, and I tightened my grip on his strong hand. A woman in the red business suit approached us, and thanked us for saving Townsville. "Oh, thank you! You saved us from that scary beast," She said, "And Buttercup, you came back!" "You're welcome," Butch and I said in unusion. My memories of her came back- the woman is Ms. Bellum, and that old man in one of my memories is Mr. Mayor. "So, where is Mr. Mayor?" I asked. "He is deceased. He passed away of old age last year, and I took his place as mayor," Ms. Bellum replied.

**Wow, this chapter is a bit intense towards the end of it. And Buttercup has suddenly remembered more of her forgotten memories. **


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup's P.O.V

After an hour of unpacking my clothes, I placed the clothes into the dresser. I now have my own room. I smiled in the mirror, glad to have found courage today in the fight against Him. I am returning to the Buttercup that I used to be- courageous, strong, and determined. But, I can still be kind. My family has been acting nicer to me, and I am now more likely to go to any social gatherings and so on without being constantly scolded for no reason. Professor is getting old, and it is likely that he will not live long. I heard the door open, and my sisters came in. "So, are you adoring the Buttercup that you used to be- strong, brave, and determined?" Bubbles asked. "Yes," I said proudly. "Good for you," Blossom said, "And I really am sorry about the way I used to treat you long ago." She hugged me. She has never been the type of sister to display kindness towards me, or touch me in a sisterly way. But, now, she is showing her kindness to me. I smiled at my sister. "That is another reason why I ran away long ago- so that you can reconsider the way that you treated me," I said wisely. "Really?" She asked, "I never thought of that until now. Thanks for telling me. I did reconsider the way that I used to treat you." "That's good," I replied. "And what about that moment when you pointed the middle finger at me and called me fat?" I asked. "I'm sorry about that. I would never do that again," She concluded. "I forgive you," I replied. "And Bubbles, when you stuck your tongue out and said mean things at that time? That was mean, too. I don't think you could do that because you are naturally sweet and gentle," I concluded. "Oh, I forgot to apologize to you about that! I'm terribly sorry," Bubbles said immediately. "That's okay. I forgive you," I replied in a sincere tone of voice. We all hugged together, as in a sisterly embrace. "Okay, so we can now all get along. No more of sibling rivalry," I concluded with maturity. Bubbles and Blossom walked out a minute later as I opened my laptop. I logged onto Facebook, and when I got onto my page, there are tons of apologies on my timeline. But, Princess Morbucks did not apologize because she is always a mean, snobby rich brat. I am relieved to have most people apologize- and they turn out to be my old friends whom I've forgotten.

I walked back downstairs to watch some television. My sisters were watching the news. "Townsville is being rebuilt," The female anchor said, "And most of the citizens are going to have to deal with the aftermath of the attack from the beasts and the huge fires. Buttercup, who has been gone for six years, came back to help her sisters to save the day." I can't wait to see my old friends tomorrow. It is almost nine o'clock, and we have to go to bed very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Buttercup and Butch got married at age twenty, and they have triplets the following year. Butch became a pro wrestler, and Buttercup became a police woman. Bubbles is a vetinarian, and is engaged to Boomer. Boomer is unemployed, and lives with a few roomates. Brick is a sports agent, and Blossom is a mathematician. They are getting married in the summer.


End file.
